Minecraft DS
Minecraft DS for Petit Computer! I have spent about three months in total so far on the project, and am currently in the Beta stage of creation. This was originally called Raycraft, but I changed the name to Minecraft DS after Alpha 1.5. I got the raycaster engine from calc84maniac, but I am working toward making this a Minecraft clone in PTC. You can find the QRs and more detailed changelog and notes here. Picture by Kulex11. Instructions *D-Pad Up and Down - Walk forwards and backwards *D-Pad Left and Right - Turn *A - Break Blocks *B - Place Blocks *X+Up - Sprint *Y - Change What Layer You're Building On *Start - Pause *Touch Screen - Use Touch Controls, Change Block, Inventory, and Use Chat To execute commands, you have to do section by section. (Example: /nick enter &4&lApple&7&oMan&r94 enter) Changelog Version 1.6.6 (Beta) *Added Stevie hand Version 1.6.5 (Beta) *Removed fog, reverted textures back to 8x8 for the sake of quality Version 1.6 (Beta) *Added inventory, render distance, crappy looking fog, updates to world saving, touch controls. Version 1.5 (Beta) *Multiple layers! Added another layer to build on, and made the blocks more Minecraft size instread of, well, mega size. Also added 64x64 worlds, more blocks (sand, cobblestone, bedrock, and gravel) but these are currently unobtainable, re-enabled 32x32 worlds, updates to map saving, crosshair, slightly redone main menu, no more DATA for generating maps, re-enabled chat Version 1.1 (Beta) *Added multiple block IDs, bug fixes, lag improvements, and started on a touch GUI Version 1.0 (Beta) *Added panorama at menu, splash text, credits (Special Thanks to Randomouscrap98), replaced brick texture with 6 legit Minecraft textures, updated menu Version 1.5 (Alpha) *Added toggleable 16x16/32x32 worlds, added pause menu, savable/loadable worlds, sprint button Version 1.4 (Alpha) *Added the ability to break/place blocks, fixed glitch where upon colliding with a wall diagonally, the game would crash, adjusted controls, and opened up the world. Version 1.0 (Alpha) *Included "Texture Block" (equivalent to texture packs) support (8x8 and 16x16) and main menu. Version 1.5 (PreAlpha) *Added commands, chat, ranks, Bukkit formatting codes for chat (&6, &o, &l, etc.), permissions for different ranks, etc. Also changed a few controls for easier movement for left-handed people. Version 1.0 (PreAlpha) *When I first got the program. Included 1 8x8 brick texture, walking, and jumping. Future Plans NOTE: These updates have not been made/published yet and may never be! Version 1.7 (Beta) *Will fix a lot of bugs, auto world conversion for outdated worlds, improved fog, ability to take screenshots, SLIMES (at request of Leviceljir) Version 1.8 (Beta) *Will add a toggleable terrain generator! Version 1.9 (Beta) *Ahem *secret* Version 2.0 (Beta) *The Finishing Update. Survival Test. Will only be released to a few chosen people. Final Version *Will add survival and health. The last update I will make. :( Download Notes *Nothing I need right now, but always be checking back! :D Credits *'IAmAPerson620' - Main Programmer *'Calc84maniac' - Raycast Engine *'BonChoi' - Assistance *'Leviceljir' - Assistance *'Ralph' (Nintendo Life) - Assistance See the full credits in-game from the main menu! Where You Can Find Me I can be found on the NintendoLife Petit Computer Forums . If you have a question about programming and you with for an answer not-on-forum, use my Message Wall! I am also on the a lot! I do not give out my email, so do not even ask. 3DS Friend Code: 2148-9259-0831 Category:Programs Category:Games Category:Adventure Category:Work in Progress